


Reflections

by josiesbar



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Karedevil Week, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiesbar/pseuds/josiesbar
Summary: Short ficlet of Karen reflecting on Matt being gone from her life. Post-Defenders.





	Reflections

Karen lit a candle and sat back down on the pew. She wasn’t religious, but ever since Matt’s death, Karen had been coming to Matt’s church regularly.

She didn’t go to the services. She just wanted to sit alone, although occasionally she would chat with Father Lantom. He had always been kind to her.

Usually, though, Karen just sat with her memories of Matt. Karen hated what their relationship had become, barely talking to each other. Still, Matt had hurt her, and she had needed time to work through things.

How was she supposed to know there wasn’t any time left?

Her mind kept bringing her back to that police station, seeing everyone come through but Matt. For awhile, she had held onto hope that he might be alive. But it had been so long. It was time to accept that he was gone from her life forever.

Karen wasn’t sure how long she had sat there, but eventually, she wiped her eyes and walked out the door, back into a world without Matt.


End file.
